Shadows of the Moon
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: What really happened to Luna when she was first captured by Death Eaters? SS/LL


Disclaimer: I'm poor, I don't own any of these characters, please don't sue me

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, I don't own any of these characters, please don't sue me.**

**Weeelllllllllllll, I'm reposting this; I took it off in the first place so that I could fix a few things in the story that were bugging me. **

**It's the old fanfic cliche with a twist! I know everyone has read stories where Snape has to take (in most cases) Hermione or Harry in order to save them and keep his cover as a Death Eater. But I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if it were Luna. This takes place when Luna is captured by the Death Eaters due to her father printing pro-Harry articles in his magazine. Luna and Snape are (in my opinion) two of the most interesting characters in the series, along with Dumbledore, and I wanted to have a chance to see into Luna's mind. :) **

**Snuna AKA Severus/Luna**

**Deathly Hallows compliant, of course.**

Luna struggled as the Death Eater pulled her arms behind her back and bound her wrists with a piece of her robe that he ripped off her sleeve. She felt numbness…shock…she half expected Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come out of hiding any minute now to save her from her fate. Their faces flickered through her mind, and she could feel the sting of tears, welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over. She saw her father, wide eyed and screaming as she was dragged away, surrounded by jeering Death Eaters. The world tipped and spun around her, noises and colors all melting together as she stumbled forward, her knees collapsing underneath her.

Shadows crept in from the edges of her vision, and darkness flooded her senses. The last thing she saw was her father, weeping, reaching for her, and a cackling Death Eater spitting in his face as Luna fell.

…………………….

"Do you know why you're here, girl?"

Luna's eyes fluttered open, and she tipped her head at an angle to look up at the woman who had spoken. She had heavy lidded eyes, and her hair was wild, black curls flying every which way.

"Not really, no. Unless--"

"Unless what?" the woman demanded.

"Unless you are looking for Harry Potter, and you think I know where he is. Because he's outwitted you, and--"

The sound of the slap across her cheek cracked through the dank air.

"Insolent chit! I'll teach you to mind your mouth!"

She hoisted Luna up by her hair, and Luna did not utter a single sound, instead, staring up at the woman, studying her.

The woman growled in warning. "Up the stairs."

Luna followed the woman up the staircase and through the door. Dazzling light hit her full force, and she closed her eyes as the brightness overwhelmed her. Oh, she wanted her daddy, missed her daddy—what happened to him after she was taken?

Her heart beat faster as the woman grabbed her shoulder roughly and steered her further in the room.

Luna opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She blinked and surveyed her surroundings.

The room was full of people—Death Eaters—staring at her, raking their eyes over her body. She recognized Draco Malfoy, hunched beside a blonde haired woman, and a few others that she and Harry had battled at the Department of Mysteries.

A lone figure stood in the corner of the room, and with a little jolt, Luna recognized who it was.

"Professor! _Professor_!"

A deep chuckle pervaded the air, and the chatter ceased. Luna looked to the source of the laughter. A tall man stepped towards her, his slitted red eyes penetrating her own, his snake like nostrils dilating with excitement.

"How…_entertaining _this will be. One of my servants deserves a reward for their undying devotion to me…you do understand me, don't you, girl?"

Luna stared into his eyes, the blood red slants entrancing her as the Death Eaters began to talk amongst themselves.

"We shall see now if your father continues to defy me!" You-Know-Who grabbed a stack of papers from the nearby table and waved it in her face. It was the Quibbler. His long, bony fingers curled around the magazine, and he ripped it into little pieces and threw it in her face.

"Now, my dear, I need you alive, so only one of my loyal followers can reap the benefits of my reward. _Hmmm_…how about someone you trusted?"

Luna's breathing became erratic as she realized what her fate would be.

"Severus!" the snake-like man hissed.

Luna stared at Professor Snape, whose face remained devoid of emotion as he stepped forward silently.

"Take this girl down to the cellar. I want to see if this one screams."

Luna shivered, but raised her face to gaze at Professor Snape, imploring him with her eyes…

But it seemed not to phase him as he steered her towards the cellar once more, his hand surprisingly gentle upon her skin.

The snake-like man followed them downstairs, and with a wave of his wand, the chains that were attached to the wall snaked toward her and bound her hands so that they were raised above her head.

"Severus. I must away; there is certain…business I have to take care of. I will make sure that you are not disturbed."

He seemed to almost float up the staircase, and even though he was so terrible, Luna was in awe at his grace. The door shut behind him, and Luna turned her head to look at Professor Snape again. His dark eyes smoldered with hidden embers, and she shivered as he brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Unconsciously she leaned into his touch. There was something strangely comforting about it. Suddenly, she saw Professor Snape crouching down on the floor and edging closer towards her, yet everything seemed so far away, so distant…

"Miss Lovegood."

Luna heard his voice, like spun spider silk weaving in the back of her mind.

"Hmmm?" She cocked her head to look at him as he raised his head so his lips grazed her ear.

"Look at you. Bound. Helpless. At my mercy…" He ran his hand down her body and ripped her robe so she lay open and exposed before him. "I, too, wonder if you scream."

He lowered his head to her shoulder, bare from where the robe had slipped off, and bit down.

Luna wanted to cry out, to scream for help, but she choked back her pleas and kept them down and out of sight. Instead, she let out a dreamy sigh and smiled up at him from where she lay.

Of course. He had no choice in the matter, no more so than she did. She was his prize, his treat from a grateful master, yet…maybe the professor saw this as more of a punishment.

She saw his dark, fiery eyes turn to chips of glittering black ice.

"What are you doing, you foolish girl?" he hissed, his words ghosting through her like a night breeze. There was a certain vulnerability about him, underneath that cold, hard exterior, and Luna could sense his emotions building up despite his efforts to control them.

Luna blinked.

"If we are forced together, we might as well make the best of it," she stated matter-of-factly.

An ironic smile quirked on the edge of his lips, and he surged forward like tide…he was the ocean, surrounding her on all sides…drowning her…

Professor Snape's robes swirled around them both as he pushed her up against the wall and situated his knee between her legs, forcing them apart. His tongue made a slippery path down her throat, and he nibbled on the place where her pulse was located, pumping hot blood from her racing heart.

His hand slid lower, and he pushed himself closer to her as he slipped his long fingers into the slick, wet heat between her thighs.

Luna squirmed as his probing fingers found her peak, that sweet spot that he gently rubbed as she panted against his neck. She could feel her veins fill with heat, rising up, lapping like waves on her insides. Oh, she wished her hands were free, so she could run her fingers through his hair. It wouldn't matter how oily it was; she didn't care about such trivial things.

She heard the rustle of robes being undone, and she lifted her bowed head to see Professor Snape, still clothed, but with his manhood jutting out proudly.

"Open your mouth," he whispered, and she obeyed. He came forward, and she rose up on her knees to meet him. No sense to argue.

His scent was musky yet sweet, and she took his arousal in her mouth, lightly sucking on it. She had never done anything like this before, it must be a dream…but, there was something appealing about it, being so close and connected to someone like she had never been before. She could not imagine anyone wanting her like this, and even though she knew she was being used, she still felt warm on the inside, knowing that there was someone who could hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Though he probably wouldn't do all that, would he?

Luna began to bob her head up and down his cock. The professor reached one hand to stroke her cheek, and her skin tingled at the contact, bubbling under the surface like a fizzy drink.

Suddenly he pulled out, and Luna was confused. Why did he stop? Yet now he spread her legs, and she felt a pair of soft lips leaving open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh.

Professor Snape slid her knickers down so that they dangled at her feet, and settled between her legs. She heard him inhale deeply, and she blushed as he let out a sigh. He ran his tongue over her, and Luna could feel herself dripping wet, warm liquid from the core of her. He lapped it up, languidly exploring her with his tongue, and she felt a deep, yearning hunger rise within her. He drank down her juices as if she were something to savor, his eyes closed and his features softened.

Luna felt the waves inside her crashing and rising higher as he gently licked and sucked, uttering quiet moans as he tasted her. He lifted his head up to look at her, and she strained uselessly against the chains, trying to get closer to him, to feel his body heat seep into her own skin, to feel his arms around her, protecting her. It was curious, though, since he was the one attacking her…but she didn't want to think of it that way. This was the closest she had ever been to someone, and no one had ever, _ever _cared to make her feel wanted…except for her father, of course, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron—friends.

Her _friends._

But she had never before felt such emotions run through her, as fast and swift as a thestral soaring in the sky.

Professor Snape crawled up her body and pushed against her, positioning himself at her center. She leaned her head against the wall and met his gaze. There was a glimmer of something soft in his eyes…sadness, maybe? As she stared up at him, his face hardened and his eyes became shuttered again, relaying nothing.

"It's alright," Luna said as she trembled like an autumn leaf hanging on a bare tree.

"You have no choice," he replied. His voice sounded almost accusatory, and somehow Luna knew that the animosity wasn't directed towards her.

He pulled her body closer to him, so she was lying underneath him, her arms still chained above her head. He settled on top of her, and she welcomed the feel of his weight on her, his body melding with her own as he eased himself into her.

Luna winced and her feet scrabbled at the floor as his hardness stretched her, creating a burning ache that spread and pulsed. He began to thrust into her slowly, and the ache faded away slightly as he continued to move. Something else built up inside of her, sparkling and catching fire.

"Oh, well--" Luna stuttered as the pleasure rose, flooding her with warmth.

Professor Snape paused and looked down at her.

"Please," she whimpered, "please don't stop."

He leaned down towards her, kissing her throat with his thin, soft lips. She gasped as the kisses evolved into gentle bites as the thrusts began to speed up.

Her insides were spilling fire into parts of her body that she didn't know existed. She felt the pressure build up inside her like a reckless storm, crackling lightning and fire through her veins.

"Pr-professor, I--" Luna began as the haze of passion enveloped her like fog, curling its claws around her and devouring her whole.

"Oh. Oh, yes. Scream, little one," the professor breathed as he pounded into her, his thrusts strong and sure.

Dazed, Luna became pliant in Professor Snape's arms as he let out a low growl and pulled out of her. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he came, splattering the floor and the insides of her thighs with his seed.

Luna's eyes were wide as she gazed up at him. His own eyes were still closed, as if he were still lost in blissful pleasure.

Luna cringed as she shifted slightly. Her wrists were rubbed raw and chafed from straining against the chains. She was still caged underneath Snape's body, yet she welcomed the warmth and closeness, it gave her a sense of protection.

Suddenly, Professor Snape let out a long sigh, and he lifted himself up by his arms. Luna stared up at him expectantly. She had heard of tales of lovers, how fireworks shimmered and set their hearts aflame when their lips touched.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

Professor Snape looked back down at her from where he stood. He stepped closer, towering over her frail body.

Luna smiled up at him serenely. "Please kiss me."

Professor Snape hesitated before swooping down on her, capturing her lips in a soft, tender kiss. He moved his lips against her own slowly and delicately, as if he were afraid he'd break her if he deepened the kiss.

There was a thump from above their heads, and Professor Snape broke away from her and squinted at the door. It sounded as if there was a fight upstairs, the ruckus was loud, and voices were shouting obscenities at each other.

"It is time for me to go," Snape murmured, his face inches from her own. Luna stretched her neck out and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It will all come out fine in the end. You'll be free soon." He stroked the side of her face with the backs of his fingers before he stood up again, looking back at her one last time before gliding up the staircase like a dark cloud, flowing away in front of a luminous moon.

Luna watched him go, and felt crystalline tears running down her face. She looked around at the dark, empty cellar. Not even a mouse scampered across the cold floor.

She was alone again.

The End


End file.
